


Together - Margaery Tyrell x Male Reader

by JohnnyRaine



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyRaine/pseuds/JohnnyRaine
Summary: After another day at court, Y/n is angry at a certain lord, and his wife Margaery decides to try calming him down.
Relationships: Margaery Tyrell/Male Reader
Kudos: 8





	Together - Margaery Tyrell x Male Reader

“Damn him. Gods damn that man,” Y/n growled out as he stormed through the halls of the phoenix castle, while purposely ignoring the calls of his wife.

“Y/n! Y/n, you will stop this instant or so help me,” Margaery angrily yelled, evidently being past the point of caring for courtesy.

Though filled with rage, Y/n was not stupid and proceeded to prove just that as he came to a stop and turned to face her, though admittedly he did let out a disgruntled grunt as he did so.

“What’s wrong with you?” she asks as she comes to a stop in front of him.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he said, “Lord Velaryon was simply showing his true colors as the Targaryen supporter he is." 

Giving her a moment to reply before he perhaps continued, there was no reply. There were no words nor sounds, instead, there was only silence that filled the void, until with a deliberate blink, Margaery spoke.

"I think we should continue this conversation in our room.”

Finished speaking, she immediately began to walk to said room, not once looking back to make sure Y/n was following. Upon arriving in the two’s room, she wasted no time picking up where they left off.

“You shouldn’t speak of such things out in the open.”

“Please, if the king can’t speak however they want, then how much power do they really have?”

“A king needs their people’s loyalty if they wish to truly rule, also it’s just common sense not to tell everyone your suspicions.”

“Loyalty,” Y/n sarcastically said, moving towards a tankard already in the room and began to pour himself some wine. “most if not all these lords want something and that thing tends to be power, and power comes much easier by taking it. Though I will admit to it being common sense not to spill my suspicions. It was stupid of me to do so then.”

Letting out a heavy sigh, Y/n looked weary as he spoke, “I wonder when I became such a cynic.”

Letting a sigh out herself, Margaery let her shoulders droop before she stood beside him, laying a hand on his shoulder which he grasped with his own.

“You had to adapt to survive, just like everyone else in king’s landing. You’re doing what you believe is right and not everyone is going to be pleased, but you are the king. So you don’t have to listen to everything they say.”

“And yet you want me to be courteous to them,” Y/n said, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, it’s much easier to insult people when you’re kind about it.”

A small quirk of his lips quickly turned into a chuckle as Y/n laughed at what she said.

“Yes, yes they do,” he said as he wiped away a single tear. “and what of Lord Velaryon?”

“Should he become a problem, we shall deal with him,” she said as she turned Y/n’s head to look at her.

“Yes, we shall.”

The two lovingly looked at each other as they stared into the other’s eyes for a moment before they leaned forwards and kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that this is not my best work and that this didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but all well.


End file.
